


The anonymous letter was from Annie's Boobs

by orphan_account



Series: Community - Trobed [1]
Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Troy and Abed in the Morning, abed has a christmas wish, im sorry, it tugged my heart strings to write this, season 3 spoiler?, this it totally dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 14:48:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4352984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just another Troy and Abed in the Morning.<br/>No news to report.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The anonymous letter was from Annie's Boobs

   The harmony was almost breathtaking, though no one seemed to care. "Troy and Abed in the morning!" Last word was hung on to, ringing for a few seconds before the two jumped right on track. 

   "Thank you for joining us this fine morning, Annie," Troy flashed a smile to the invisible camera in front of them. His fist came up to rest on his chin. It was a perfect pose. 

   "Annie," Abed piped in after Troy stared for too long, "We received an anonymous letter asking _us_ ," his finger waved between them, "to ask _you_ ," pointed at Annie, "about _us_." it waved between them again. Annie was so caught up in the tiny gestures she almost didn't hear the question. Her voice was high as she thought, ripping her eyes upwards, "Uhh, well, what did you guys do this weekend?" She smiled and straightened her posture. 

   They pointed fingers at each other, "Dreamatorium." Abeds shot up to make a point, "The Dreamatorium is where most of our time is spent. Though when we..." Trailing off? So was not like him. Abeds eyes bore into the floor and brows crunched. 

   Troy sat up, watching as Abeds body seem to droop, "Haha, though we do have to come out to sleep in the blanket fort, am I right, Abed?" Another nervous laugh slipped from Troy as he held his hands out for their shake. When Abed didn't respond, he clapped his hands once and eyed around the room, apologizing for technical difficulties, "It's okay, thank you, yeah just take five." He nodded to the last of the 'employees' before the attention was drawn to Abed, 

   "Hey, Abed, what's got you this time?" His head tilted to the side, watching something pass by. "Do you remember season three?" He paused for only a second, afraid they would correct his organization, "We fought over pillows and blankets. You lead your men with grace. I'm sorry neither of us won." Troy heard the apology caking his words, but this wasn't what he was sorry for. "Abed, what's wrong?" 

   Troy didn't know what his hands should do. It was a touching in-the-moment-moment, so that must be why Troy settled for cradling Abeds cheeks; he was worried it was serious. 

   "I like to think I did win." A small smile tugged Abeds lips before disappearing just as quick, "I won the realization. When you told me you wanted to make a blanket fort, I was mad you didn't want to continue with me." His eyes stopped wandering, calculating, he focused on Troy, and took in a shaky breath, "I used spend my Christmas with my mother. Now it is with you guys. After we graduate, I want to spend my Christmas with you."

   Sniff.

   "Abed, man, I know I don't cry but-"  


**Author's Note:**

> and annie left after giving the coined, "awww!" before going to class


End file.
